Thomas Kieselbach
Thomas Kieselbach is professor of Work and Health Psychology and head of the Institute for Psychology of Work, Unemployment, and Health (IPG) at the University of Bremen, Germany. Education 1973 Diploma in Pychology from the University of Münster / Germany 1977 Dr. phil. from the University of Bremen / Germany 1989 Habilitation in Psychology with special focus on Applied Psychology (University of Bremen) Positions He worked from 1973 - 1977 at the Department of Psychology at the University of Münster, from 1977 - 1993 at the University of Bremen and from 1993–1998 as professor for Health Psychology at the University of Hannover. Since 1998 - 2009 he was head of the Institute for Psychology of Work, Unemployment and Health (IPG) at the University of Bremen. Since 2009 he is director of the same institute at Foerderwerk Bremen. Main areas of interest His main interests lie in psychology of unemployment, unemployment and health, social exclusion, community psychology, health psychology, health promotion, occupational safety and health (OSH), enterprise restructuring. Funded grants He coordinated several EU-funded research and policy consortia on Youth Unemployment and the Risk of Social Exclusion (1998–2000, YUSEDER, DG Research) and Social Convoy and Sustainable Employability: Innovative Outplacement/Replacement Counselling Strategies (2000–2004, SOCOSE, DG Research) and Health in Restructuring (2007-2009, HIRES, DG Employment). He was involved in several European research projects as national partner (e.g., Unemployment and Mental Health, Local Initiatives to Combat Social Exclusion (LOC-IN), European Career Management Training Foundation, Monitoring Innovative Enterprise Restructuring in Europe (MIRE), Innovative Restructuring in Europe Network (IRENE), Health in Restructuring: Dissemination and Consultation (HIRES Plus), Innovative Restructuring in Europe Network: Facing Transitions (IRENE Plus), Health in Restructuring in Public Institutions (HIRES.Public) and Health in Restructuring: Dissemination to 7 EU countries (HIRES.Dissem). Honors Since 2000 and until 2009 he is chairman of the Scientific Committee Unemployment and Health of the International Commission on Occupational Health (ICOH). Since 2009 he is member of the Board of the International Commission on Occupational Health (ICOH). Editorial board/consulting editor Since 1990 he has been the editor of the book series Psychology of Social Inequality (Leske und Budrich Opladen, now VS–Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften at Springer). He is a member of the editorial board of Ergonomia. Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Kieselbach, T. & Marwedel, P. (Hrsg.). (1968). Emanzipation oder Disziplinierung. Zur Studienreform 1967/68. Köln: Pahl-Rugenstein-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1973). Bürgerliche Sozialwissenschaft und Politische Sozialisation. Kritik der empirischen politischen Sozialisationsforschung in den USA. Diplomarbeit, Psychologisches Institut der Universität Münster. *Kieselbach, T. & Offe, H. (Hrsg.). (1979). Arbeitslosigkeit - individuelle Verarbeitung und gesellschaftlicher Hintergrund. (Psychologie und Gesellschaft, Bd. 7). Darmstadt: Steinkopff. *Kieselbach, T. (1979). Politische Sozialisation in der Hochschule. Theoretische Überlegungen zur politischen Sozialisationsfunktion der Hochschule und eine empirische Studie über die Studieneingangsphase Psychologie. München: Minerva. *Kieselbach, T. & Wacker, A. (Hrsg.). (1985/3. Aufl.1987). Individuelle und gesellschaftliche Kosten der Massenarbeitslosigkeit - Psychologische Theorie und Praxis. Weinheim/Basel: Beltz (3.Aufl. 1987: Weinheim: Deutscher Studien Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. & Wacker, A. (Hrsg.). (1991/2.Aufl.1995). Bewältigung von Arbeitslosigkeit im sozialen Kontext - Programme, Initiativen, Evaluationen (Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, Bd. 2). Weinheim: Deutscher Studien Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. & Klink, F. (Hrsg.). (1991). Arbeitslosigkeit und soziale Gerechtigkeit - Werden Langzeitarbeitslose vergessen? (Schriftenreihe der Angestelltenkammer Bremen). Bremen: Angestelltenkammer. *Kieselbach, T. & Voigt, P. (Hrsg.). (1992/2.Aufl. 1993). Systemumbruch, Arbeitslosigkeit und individuelle Bewältigung in der Ex-DDR. (Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, Bd. 4). Weinheim: Deutscher Studien Verlag. *Holzhüter, H., Hickel, R. & Kieselbach, T. (Hrsg.). (1997). Arbeit und Arbeitslosigkeit: Die gesellschaftliche Herausforderung unserer Zeit. Bremen: Kooperation Universität - Arbeiterkammer - Bremen. *Kieselbach, T. (Hrsg.). (1997). Job loss, unemployment and social injustices issue. Social Justice Research, 10(2), 111-265. *Kieselbach, T., Klink, F., Scharf, G. & Schulz, S.-O. (1998). "Ich wäre ja sonst nie wieder an Arbeit rangekommen!" Evaluation einer Reintegrationsmaßnahme für Langzeitarbeitslose (Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, Bd. 7). Weinheim: Deutscher Studien Verlag. *La Rosa, M. & Kieselbach, T. (Eds.). (1999). Disoccupazione giovanile ed esclusione sociale. Un approccio interpretativo e primi elementi di analisi (Jugendarbeitslosigkeit und soziale Exklusion. Ein interpretativer Ansatz und erste Analyseversuche) (Sociologia del Lavoro - Teorie e Ricerche). Milano: Franco Angeli Editore. *Kieselbach, T (Ed.) in collaboration with K. van Heeringen, M. La Rosa, L. Lemkow, K. Sokou & B. Starrin (2000). Youth Unemployment and Health. A Comparison of Six European Countries (YUSEDER publications, no. 1, Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, Bd. 9). Opladen: Leske + Budrich. *Kieselbach, T (Ed.) in collaboration with K. van Heeringen, M. La Rosa, L. Lemkow, K. Sokou & B. Starrin (2000). Youth Unemployment and Social Exclusion. A Comparison of Six European Countries (YUSEDER publications, no. 2, Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, vol.10). Opladen: Leske + Budrich. *Kieselbach, T., Heeringen, K. van, Lemkow, L., Sokou, K., Starrin, B. (Eds.). (2001). Living on the Edge - A Comparative Study on Long-Term Youth Unemployment and Social Exclusion in Europe. (YUSEDER publications, no. 3, Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, vol.11). Opladen: Leske + Budrich. *Espluga, J., Lemkow, L., Baltiérrez, J. & Kieselbach, T. (2004). Desempleo Juvenil, Exclusion Social y Salud. Investigaciones, Experiencias y Acciones Institucionales en Espana Unemployment, Social Exclusion and Health. Research, Experiences and Instittional Responses in Spain. Barcelona: Icaria. *Kieselbach, T. (Ed.). (2004). Social Convoy in Occupational Transitions: Recommendations for a European Framework in the Context of Enterprise Restructuring. (SOCOSE publications, vol.1). Bremen: University of Bremen. *Zamanillo, M., Grote K., E.A. & Kieselbach, T. (2005). Desempleo de jovenes y exclusion social. Dimensiones, experiencias y respuestas institucionales Unemployment and the Risk of Social Exclusion: Dimensions, Experiences and Institutional Responses. Rio Cuarto/Cordoba: National University of Rio Cuarto, Faculty of Human Sciences. *Kieselbach, T. (Ed.). (2006). Social Convoy in Enterprise Restructuring in Europe. Concepts, Instuments and Views of Social Actors in Europe. (SOCOSE publications, vol.2). München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T. & Winefield, A., Boyd, C. & Anderson, S. (Eds.). (2006). Unemployment and Health. International and Interdisciplinary Perspectives. Bowen Hill: Australian Academic Press. *Kieselbach, T. Beelmann, G,, Mader, S. & Wagner, O. (2006). Berufliche Übergänge. Sozialer Geleitschutz bei Personalentlassungen in Deutschland. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Bagnara, S., Birk, R., De Witte, H., Jeurissen, R., Lemkow, L., Schaufeli, W.B. (2006). Social Convoy and Sustainable Employability: Innovative Strategies for Outplacement/Replacement Counselling. Final Report to the European Commission, DG Research. Bremen: Universität Bremen, IPG.. *Kieselbach, T., Heeringen, K. van, La Rosa, M., Lemkow, L., Sokou, K., Starrin, B. (2006). Youth Unemployment and Social Exclusion: Objective Dimensions, Subjective Experiences and Innovative Institutional Responses in Six European Countries. Final Report to the European Commission, DG Research. Bremen: Universität Bremen, IPG. *Kieselbach, T., Armgarth, E., Bagnara, S., Elo, A.-L., Jefferys, S., Joling, C., Kuhn, K., Nielsen, K., Popma, J., Rogovsky, N., Sahler, B., Thomson, G., Triomphe, C.E., & Widerszal-Bazyl, M. (2009). Health in Restructuring. Innovative Approaches and Policy Recommendations. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Bagnara, S., De Witte, H., Lemkow, L., Schaufeli, W. (Eds.). (2009). Coping With Occupational Transitions: An Empirical Study With Employees Facing Job Loss in Five European Countries (Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, vol. 13). Wiesbaden: VS - Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften. *Kieselbach, T., Knuth, M., Jeske, D. & Mühge, G. (2009). Innovative Restrukturierung von Unternehmen. Fallstudien und Analysen. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Triomphe, C.E., Armgarth, E., Bagnara, S., Elo, A.-L., Jefferys, S., Joling, C., Kuhn, K., Nielsen, K., Popma, J., Rogovsky, N., Sahler, B., Thomson, G., & Widerszal-Bazyl, M. (2009). Santé et Restructurations. Approches Innovantes et Recommandations. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Kuhn, K., Armgarth, E., Bagnara, S., Elo, A.-L., Jefferys, S., Joling, C., Nielsen, K., Popma, J., Rogovsky, N., Sahler, B., Thomson, G., Triomphe, C.E., & Widerszal-Bazyl, M. (2009). Gesundheit und Restrukturierung. Innovative Ansätze und Politikempfehlungen. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Triomphe, C.E., Armgarth, E., Bagnara, S., Elo, A.-L., Jefferys, S., Joling, C., Kuhn, K., Nielsen, K., Popma, J., Rogovsky, N., Sahler, B., Thomson, G., & Widerszal-Bazyl, M. with Andronic, L., Bergström, O., Dodic-Fikfak, M., Jankauskas, R., De Meyer, S., Pelletier, J., Rodriguez, R. & Terzyiska, I. (2010). Health in Restructuring (HIRES). Recommendations, National Responses and Policy Issues in the EU. München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Triomphe, C.E., Armgarth, E., Bagnara, S., Elo, A.-L., Jefferys, S., Joling, C., Kuhn, K., Nielsen, K., Popma, J., Rogovsky, N., Sahler, B., Thomson, G., & Widerszal-Bazyl, M. avec Andronic, L., Bergström, O., Dodic-Fikfak, M., Jankauskas, R., De Meyer, S., Pelletier, J., Rodriguez, R. & Terzyiska, I. (2010). Santé et Restructurations (HIRES). Recommandations, Réponses Nationales et Questions Politiques dans lÙE. München: Hampp. Book Chapters *Kieselbach, T. (1988). Youth unemployment and health effects. International Journal of Social Psychiatry, 34(2), 83-96. *Kieselbach, T. & Svensson, P.-G. (1988). Health and social policy responses to unemployment in Europe. In D. Dooley & R. Catalano (Hrsg.), Psychological effects of unemployment issue. Journal of Social Issues, 44(4), 173-191. *Kieselbach, T. (1989). A multisectoral approach for the improvement of the psychosocial situation of the unemployed. In B. Starrin, P.-G. Svensson & H. Wintersberger (Hrsg.), Unemployment, poverty and quality of working life - Some European experiences (S.295-334). Berlin: Edition Sigma. *Kieselbach, T. (1989). El desempleo juvenil: Consecuencias en la salud y recomendaciones para las intervenciones psicosociales. In J.R. Torregrosa, J. Bergere Dezaphi & J.-L. Alvaro Estramiana (Hrsg.), Juventud, trabajo y desempleo: Un analisis psico-sociologico (S.523-555). Madrid: Ministerio de Trabajo y Seguridad Social. *Kieselbach, T. & Lünser, A. (1990). Psychosocial counselling for the unemployed within Trade Union oriented work. Journal of Employment Counselling, 27(4), 191-207. *Kieselbach, T. (1990). Help-seeking and coping with unemployment. In R.A. Young & W.A. Borgen (Hrsg.), Methodological approaches to the study of career (S.163-184). New York: Praeger Publishers. *Kieselbach, T. (1991). Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit: Voraussetzungen und Möglichkeiten einer Gesundheitsarbeit mit Arbeitslosen. In K. Maier & D. Mühlensiefen (Hrsg.), Der Teufelskreis von Arbeitslosigkeit und gesundheitlichen Einschränkungen - Möglichkeiten und Probleme einer sozialarbeiterischen und gesundheitspädagogischen Intervention (S.27-57). Freiburg: Evgl. Fachhochschule. *Kieselbach, T. (1991). Unemployment. In R. Lerner, J. Brooks-Gunn & A. C. Petersen (Hrsg.), Encyclopedia of Adolescence (S.1187-1201). Philadelphia: Garland Publisher. *Kieselbach, T. (1992). Massenarbeitslosigkeit in der Ex-DDR: Soziale Konstruktion und individuelle Bewältigung. In H. Meyer (Hrsg.), Soziologie in Deutschland und die Transformation großer gesellschaftlicher Systeme (S.1158-1173). Berlin: Akademie-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1993). Massenarbeitslosigkeit in den neuen Bundesländern: Soziale Konstruktionen und individuelle Bewältigung. In W. Frindte & H. Pätzolt (Hrsg.), Mythen der Deutschen - Deutsche Befindlichkeiten zwischen Geschichte und Geschichten (Politische Psychologie, Bd. 3) (S.193-207). Leverkusen: Leske & Budrich. *Kieselbach, T. (1994). Arbeitslosigkeit als psychologisches Problem - auf individueller und gesellschaftlicher Ebene. In L. Montada (Hrsg.), Arbeitslosigkeit und soziale Gerechtigkeit (ADIA-Stiftung zur Erforschung neuer Wege für Arbeit und soziales Leben, Bd. 2) (S.233-263). Frankfurt/M.: Campus. *Kieselbach, T. (1994). Arbeitslosigkeit. In R. Asanger & G. Wenninger (Hrsg.), Handwörterbuch der Psychologie (5. Aufl.) (S.42-51). Weinheim: Beltz/Psychologie Verlags Union. *Kieselbach, T. (1995). Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit - Konsequenzen für die Arbeitsmarktpolitik. In A. Schauber & J. Stappenbeck (Hrsg.), Innovative Arbeitsmarktpolitik - Alternativen zur Arbeitslosigkeit (S.11-38). Stuttgart: Kohlhammer. *Kieselbach, T. (1995). Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit. In V. Faust (Hrsg.), Psychiatrie - ein Lehrbuch für Klinik, Praxis und Beratung (S.501-508). Stuttgart/New York: Gustav-Fischer-Verlag (2.Aufl. 1996). *Kieselbach, T. (1996). Arbeitslosigkeit und Entfremdung. Zur psychosozialen Bedeutung von Arbeitslosenarbeit als Aufbrechen von Entfremdungsphänomenen. In F. Wolski-Prenger (Hrsg.), Arbeitslosenarbeit - Erfahrungen, Konzepte, Ziele (S.187-210). Opladen: Leske & Budrich. *Kieselbach, T. & Klink, F. (1997). Interventionen bei Arbeitsplatzverlust und Arbeitslosigkeit. In L.v.Rosenstiel, C.M. Hockel & W. Molt (Hrsg.), Handbuch der Angewandten Psychologie (Kap. V-6.4, S. 1-16). München: Ecomed. *Kieselbach, T., Scharf, G. & Klink, F. (1997). Interventionsmaßnahmen für Langzeitarbeitslose: Wiederbeschäftigungseffekte und psychosoziale Belastungsverringerung. In G. Klein & H. Strasser (Hrsg.), Schwer vermittelbar: Zur Theorie und Empirie der Langzeitarbeitslosigkeit (S. 313-331). Opladen: Westdeutscher Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1997). Job loss, unemployment and social injustices: An introduction. In T. Kieselbach (Hrsg.), Job loss, unemployment, and social injustices issue. Social Justice Research, 10(2), 111-125. *Kieselbach, T. (1997). Unemployment, victimization, and perceived injustices: Future perspectives for coping with occupational transition processes. In T. Kieselbach (Hrsg.), Job loss, unemployment, and social injustices issue. Social Justice Research, 10(2), 127-151. *Beelmann, G. & Kieselbach, T. (1997). Subjektive Theorien von Gesundheit und Krankheit bei Jugendlichen im Stadt-Land-Vergleich. Zeitschrift für Gesundheitspsychologie, 5(4), 258-271. *Kieselbach, T. (1998). Die Verantwortung von Organisationen bei Personalentlassungen: Berufliche Transitionen unter einer Gerechtigkeitsperspektive. In G. Blickle (Hrsg.), Ethik in Organisationen - Konzepte, Befunde, Praxisbeispiele (S. 233-250) (Reihe Wirtschaftpsychologie). Göttingen: Hogrefe/Verlag für Angewandte Psychologie. *Kieselbach, T. (1998). Unemployment and experienced injustices: The social responsibility of the organization for cushioning the process of downsizing. In H. Lange, A. Löhr & H. Steinmann (Eds.), Working across cultures: Ethical perspectives for intercultural management (Issues in Business Ethics, vol. 9) (pp. 191-210). Dordrecht/Boston/London: Kluwer Publishers. *Kieselbach, T. (1998). Arbeitslosigkeit und Entfremdung. Journal für Psychologie, 6(1), 38-52. *Kieselbach, T. (1998). Arbeitslosigkeit und Rehabilitation: Ergebnisse der Arbeitslosenforschung zum Zusammenhang von Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit. In J.-H. Mauthe (Hrsg.), Rehabilitationspsychiatrie (S.238-261). Stuttgart: Enke. *Kieselbach, T. (1998). Arbeitslosigkeit. In Statistisches Bundesamt (Hrsg.), Gesundheitsbericht für Deutschland (Kap.4.10, S.116-121). Stuttgart: Metzler-Poeschl. *Kieselbach, T., Lödige-Röhrs, L. & Lünser, A. (1998). Familien in der Arbeitslosigkeit. In G. Iben (Hrsg.), Kindheit und Armut. Analysen und Projekte (S. 38-56). Münster: Lit-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1999). Interventions to counteract health effects of unemployment in Germany (Special Issue "Unemployment and Health", ed. by B. Claussen & J. Bertran). International Archives of Occupational and Environmental Health 72 (Suppl.), S20 - S22. *Kieselbach, T., Lödige-Röhrs, L. & Lünser, A. (1999). Die ambivalente Bedeutung von Familien in der Arbeitslosigkeit - Effekte und Ressourcen. In L. Marschner (Hrsg.), Beratung im Wandel (S. 42-62). Mainz: Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1999). Nachhaltige Beschäftigungsfähigkeit und sozialer Konvoi beruflicher Transitionen. In M. Kastner (Hrsg.), Gesundheit und Sicherheit in neuen Arbeits- und Organisationsformen (S. 53-68). Herdecke: Maori-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (1999). Individuelle und gesellschaftliche Bewältigung von Arbeitslosigkeit. In Moser, H. (Hrsg.). Sozialisation und Identitäten - Politische Kultur im Umbruch? Zeitschrift für Politische Psychologie, 7 (SH), 55-80. *Kieselbach, T. & Stitzel, A. (1999). Social exclusion and youth unemployment: A European overview. In M. La Rosa & T. Kieselbach (Hrsg.), Disoccupazione giovanile ed esclusione sociale. Un approccio interpretativo e primi elementi di analisi (Sociologia del Lavoro - Teorie e Ricerche, vol. 47) (pp. 175-191). Milano: Franco Angeli Editore. *Kieselbach T. (1999). Psychosoziale Folgen der Arbeitslosigkeit: Perspektiven eines zukünftigen Umgangs mit beruflichen Transitionen. B. Badura, M. Litsch, & C. Vetter (Hrsg.), Fehlzeiten-Report 1999. Psychische Belastung am Arbeitsplatz (S. 107-127). Berlin: Springer. *Kieselbach, T. & Wacker, A. (2000). Arbeitslosigkeit. In G. Wenninger (Hrsg.), Lexikon der Psychologie, Bd. 1 (S.114-120). Stuttgart: Spektrum - Akademischer Verlag. *Beelmann, G. Kieselbach, T. & Traiser, U. (2000). Jugendarbeitslosigkeit und soziale Exklusion: Ergebnisse einer qualitativen Studie in Deutschland im Rahmen eines EU-Projektes. Verhaltenstherapie und psychosoziale Praxis, 32 (3), 369-378. *Kieselbach, T. (2000). Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit: Perspektiven eines zukünftigen Umgangs mit beruflichen Transitionen. In H.-G. Zilian (Hrsg.), Soziale Sicherheit und Strukturwandel der Arbeitslosigkeit (S. 103-136). München: Hampp Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2001). Jugendarbeitslosigkeit. In G. Wenninger (Hrsg.), Lexikon der Psychologie, Bd. 2 (S. 309-310). Heidelberg: Spektrum Akademischer Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (2001). Berufliche Transitionen unter einer Gerechtigkeitsperspektive. In M. Kastner & J. Vogt (Hrsg.), Strukturwandel in der Arbeitswelt und individuelle Bewältigung (S. 109-146). Lengerich: Pabst. *Kieselbach, T. (2001). Berufliche Transitionen unter einer Gerechtigkeitsperspektive. Wirtschaftspsychologie, 3(1), 37-50. *Beelmann, G. & Kieselbach, T. (2001). Finding good practices for interventions to combat long-term youth unemployment. In S. Mannila, M. Ala-Kauhaluoma & S. Valjakka (Eds.), Good Practice in Finding Good Practice: International Workshop on Evaluation (pp. 85-96). Helsinki: Rehabilitation Foundation. *Beelmann, G., Kieselbach, T. & Traiser, U. (2001). Jugendarbeitslosigkeit und soziale Ausgrenzung: Ergebnisse einer qualitativen Analyse in Ost- und Westdeutschland. In J. Zempel, J. Bacher & K. Moser (Hrsg.), Erwerbslosigkeit - Ursachen, Auswirkungen und Interventionen (S. 133-148). (Psychologie sozialer Ungleichheit, Bd. 12). Opladen: Leske + Budrich. *Borghi, V. & Kieselbach, T. (2001). L´economia sommersa, trappola o risorsa? Impresa Sociale, no. 59, Sept./Oct., 21-31. *Kieselbach, T. (2001). Equità e tutele nel lavoro and protection at work. In CIDOSPEL (Hrsg.), Il lavoro come cambia, come si rappresenta. Metodologie, studi e immagini del lavoro work is changing and representing itself: Methodologies, studies and images(pp. 106-130) (Sociologia del Lavoro, no. 82). Milano: FrancoAngeli. *Kieselbach, T. (2002). I rischi della disoccupazione giovanile. Un bilancio della ricerca YUSEDER. Impresa Sociale, no. 61, Jan./Febr, 69-80. *Kieselbach, T. & Mader, S. (2002). Occupational transitions and Corporate Social Responsibility in layoffs: A European research project (SOCOSE). Journal of Business Ethics, 39, 13-20. *Kieselbach, T. (2002). Nachhaltige Beschäftigungsfähigkeit und sozialer Konvoi: Ein interdisziplinäres EU-Forschungsprojekt. In E. Witte (Hrsg.), Sozialpsychologie wirtschaftlicher Prozesse (S. 205-225). Lengerich: Pabst. *Kieselbach, T. (2002). Disoccupazone di lunga durata e rischi di esclusione sociale tra i giovani: uno studio in sei paesi europei. In V. Borghi (Ed.), Vulnerabilità, inclusione sociale e lavoro: Contributi per la comprensione dei processi di esclusione sociale e delle problematiche di policy (pp. 145-174). Milano: FrancoAngeli. *Borghi, V. & Kieselbach, T. (2002). Disoccupazione giovanile e lavoro irregolare: Nord e Sud Europa a confronto. In V. Borghi (Ed.), Vulnerabilita, inclusione sociale e lavoro: Contributi per la comprensione dei processi di esclusione sociale e delle problematiche di policy (pp. 175-186). Milano: FrancoAngeli. *Kieselbach, T. (2003). Youth unemployment and a social convoy for occupational transitions: Two European research projects. In European Commission and World Health Organization (Eds.), Final Report of the Joint Conference „Coping with Stress and Depression-Related Problems in Europe“, Brussels, 25-27 Oct 2001. Brussels: Federal Ministry of Social Affairs. Public Health and the Environment. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2003). Arbeitslosigkeit als Risiko sozialer Ausgrenzung bei Jugendlichen in Europa. Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte (Beilage zur Wochenzeitung „Das Parlament“) B 6-7/2003, 32-39. *Kieselbach, T. (2003). Psychologie der Arbeitslosigkeit: Von der Wirkungsforschung zur Begleitung beruflicher Transitionen. In A. Bolder & A. Witzel (Hrs.). Berufsbiographien. Beiträge zu Theorie und Empirie ihrer Bedingungen,Genese und Gestaltung. Festschrift für Walter R. Heinz zum 60. Geburtstag (S. 178-194). Opladen: Leske + Budrich. *Johannes, D. & Kieselbach, T. (2003). Gesundheitszirkel in einer heilpädagogischen Einrichtung. In E. Ulich (Hrsg.), Arbeitspsychologie im Krankenhaus und Arztpraxis: Arbeitsbedingungen, Belastungen, Ressourcen (S. 251-270). Bern: Huber. *Hillen, T., Davies, S., Rudd, A.G., Kieselbach, T. & Wolfe, C.D.A. (2003). Self-ratings of health predict functional outcome and recurrence free survival after stroke. Journal of Epidemiology and Community Health, 57, 960-966. *Kieselbach, T. (2003). Youth unemployment and the risk of social exclusion: Comparative analysis of qualitative data. In A. Lopez Blasco, W. McNeish & A. Walther (Eds.), Young People and Contradictions of Inclusion. Towards Integrated Transition Policies in Europe (pp. 43-64). Bristol: Policy Press. *Kieselbach, T. (2003). Long-term unemployment among young people: The risk of social exclusion. American Journal of Community Psychology, 32(1-2), 69-76. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Mlodzy zagrozeni solecznym wykluczeniem (Youth at risk of social exclusion). Oswiata i Wychowanie (Bildung und Erziehung), Nr.1 (755), 3-8. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). L´accompagnement social et l´employabilité continue: un nouveau modèle social européen pour des transitions professionelles. In S. Mappa (Hrsg.), Les métamorphoses du politique au Nord et au Sud (S. 81-112). Paris: Editions Karthala. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Ryzyko nie rozklada sie równo (The risk of social exclusion is not distributed evenly). Oswiata i Wychowanie (Bildung und Erziehung), Nr.2 (756), 11-17. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Strategia skutecznej pomocy (Strategies of effective help). Oswiata i Wychowanie (Bildung und Erziehung), Nr.3 (757), 12-20. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Psychology of unemployment and social exclusion. Youth unemployment in six European countries and the risk of social exclusion. In D. Gallie (Ed.), Resisting Marginalization: Unemployment Experience and Social Policy in the European Union (pp. 54-80). Oxford: University Press. *Kieselbach, T. & Traiser, U. (2004). Long-term unemployment and the risk of social exclusion among young people in Europe: Recommendations for activation policies. In A. Serrano (Ed.). Are Activation Policies Converging in Europe? The European Employment Strategy for Young People (pp. 415-450). Brussels: European Trade Union Institute (ETUI). *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Desempleo juvenil de larga duracion y riesgo de exclusion social en Europa: informe cualitativo del proyecto de investigacion YUSEDER. Revista de Estudios de Juventud (Special issue: Politicas de Juventud en Europa: un contexto de flexibilidad e incertidumbre), No.85, Junio 2004, 31-50. *Beelmann, G. & Kieselbach, T. (2004). Berufliche Transitionsberatung bei Personalabbau. Ergebnisse eines EU-Projektes zur Förderung und Sicherung von Beschäftigungsfähigkeit. In W. Bungard, B. Koop & Ch. Liebig (Hrsg.), Psychologie und Wirtschaft leben. Aktuelle Themen der Wirtschaftspsychologie in Forschung und Praxis (S. 221-225). München: Hampp. *Kieselbach, T., Mader, S., Bagnara, S. & Bargigli, L. (Eds.). (2004). Il progetto „sostegno sociale e occubalita sostenibile - strategie innovative per la consulenza di outplacement/replacement (SOCOSE). Studi Organizzativi, 1, 2004, 5-9. *Kieselbach, T., Beelmann, G. & Wagner, O. (2004). Transizioni occupazionali e protezione sociale in Germania. Studi Organizzativi, 1, 2004, 65-77. *Kieselbach, T., Mader, S. & Bagnara, S. (2004). Raccomendazioni per lo sviluppo di un quadro comune europeo per le ristrutturazioni aziendali. Studi Organizzativi, 1, 2004, 95-112. *Kieselbach, T. (2004). Sozialer Geleitschutz in beruflichen Transitionen. Ein europäisches Forschungsprojekt (SOCOSE). In H.G. Zilian (Hrsg.), Insider und Outsider (S. 182-216). München: Rainer Hampp Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. (2005). Outplacement/replacement counselling: New concepts to limit the health impact of occuaptional transitions. In Zamanillo, M., Grote, E. & Kieselbach, T. (Eds.), Desempleo de jovenes y exclusion social. Dimensiones, experiencias subjetivas y respuestas institucionales (pp. 189-201). Rio Cuarto: Universidad Nacional de Rio Cuarto, Facultad de Ciencias Humanas. *Kieselbach, T. & Mader, S. (2005. Umgang mit beruflichen Transitionen. Einige Ergebnisse eines europäischen Forschungsprojektes. Journal für Psychologie, 13 (1/2),87-103. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2006). Ein aktueller Überblick zum Stand der Forschung zu Arbeitslosigkeit und Gesundheit. In A. Hollederer & G. Brand (Hrsg.), Arbeitslosigkeit, Krankheit und Gesundheit (S. 13-31). Bern: Huber. *Kieselbach, T., Beelmann, G. & Jeske, D. (2006). Sozialer Konvoi in beruflichen Transitionen. Ein Beitrag zu einem neuen europäischen Sozialmodell für die Begleitung in beruflichen Umbrüchen. In A. Hollederer & G. Brand (Hrsg.), Arbeitslosigkeit, Krankheit und Gesundheit (S. 137-156). Bern: Huber. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2006). Unternehmensverantwortung bei Entlassungen: Berufliche Transitionsberatung zur Sicherung von Beschäftigungsfähigkeit. In B. Bandura, H. Schellschmidt & C. Vetter (Hrsg.), Fehlzeiten-Report 2005. Arbeitsplatzunsicherheit und Gesundheit (S. 185-204). Berlin: Springer. *Kieselbach, T. (2006). Youth unemployment and the risk of social exclusion in six European countries. In T. Kieselbach, A.H. Winefield, C. Boyd & S. Anderson (Eds.), Unemployment and health. International and interdisciplinary perspectives (pp.233-258). Bowen Hills: Australian Academic Press. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2006). Psychosoziale Risiken von Arbeitsplatzverlust und Arbeitslosigkeit: Effekte und Prävention. Psychotherapeut, 51 (6), 452-468. *Kieselbach, T. (2006). Berufliche Umbrüche unter einer psychologischen Gerechtigkeitsperspektive. In G. Roloff & B. Zoeke (Hrsg.), 10 x Gerechtigkeit. Unterwegs mit Sysyphos (S. 46-63). Lengerich: Pabst. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2007). Programme zur Bewältigung von Jugendarbeitslosigkeit. In B. Röhrle (Hrsg.), Prävention und Gesundheitsförderung Bd. III: Kinder und Jugendliche (S. 501-518). Tübingen: DGVT-Verlag. *Kieselbach, T. & Beelmann, G. (2007). Psychologie der Arbeitslosigkeit: Befunde, Interventionen und Forschungsperspektiven. In D. Frey & L.v. Rosenstiel (Hrsg.), Wirtschaftspsychologie (Enzyklopädie der Psychologie, Wirtschafts- Organisations- und Arbeitspsychologie, Bd.6) (S. 537-571). Göttingen: Hogrefe. *Kieselbach, T. & Jeske, D. (2008). Restructuring: Health impacts and innovative approaches. In B. Gazier & F. Bruggeman (eds.), Restructuring work and employment in Europe. Managing change in an era of globalisation (pp. 308-338). Cheltenham: Edward Elgar. *Kieselbach, T. (2008). Restrukturierungsmaßnahmen und ihre Implikationen für die Gesundheit der Beschäftigten. In K. Mozygemba, S. Mümken, U. Krause et al. (Hrsg.), Nutzerorientierung - ein Fremdwort in der Gesundheitssicherung? (S. 201-213). Bern: Huber. *Kieselbach, T. (2009). Unternehmensumstrukturierung, Transitionsberatung und Gesundheitsförderung. In A. Hollederer (Hrsg.), Gesundheit von Arbeitslosen fördern! Ein Handbuch für Wissenschaft und Praxis (S. 390-402). Frankfurt: Fachhochschulverlag. Papers External links Kieselbach's homepage at IPG Kieselbach, Thomas